Bootstrapping can refer to loading an operating system into memory to provide an environment within which programs can operate. For example, a server device can utilize dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) or Bootstrap protocol (BOOTP) to assign internet protocol (IP) addresses to a group of servers connected to a network, and can bootstrap the group of servers by providing the group of servers with an operating system.